Bundle of Joy
by necar
Summary: Olivia gets pregnant. She meet a younger guy. Can the young love hold with a baby on the way? And what say the friends? NOT EO. PLZ REVIEW!CH 7 UP! Now with Olivia & Micah Cover! Thanks to Bailey
1. The New Life

**Summery:** Olivia gets pregnant. She meet a younger guy. Can the young love hold with a baby on the way? What say friends and family? Is he too young for her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law and Order: SVU. I only own Micah LaCruz and his family.

**Chapter Title: **The New Life

Olivia went into the precinct with a depressed attitude; she did not feel very well, she had been awake the whole night not knowing what to do. When she arrived at her desk, Elliot was already studying the paperwork that covered his desk.

"Hey, El," said Olivia with a tired voice. Just leave it to Elliot to pick up on her tone like only he could.

"Hey Liv," he said as he looked up, stopping and running his hands over his forehead. He realizes Olivia doesn't look well.

"Liv, what's wrong? You look terrible. Go home and rest," he observed as she laboriously sat down.

"No El, everything is okay, believe me," she said, forcing a smile.

"C'mon Liv, only today, I feel like I've been working with a corpse the last few days."

"Ha-Ha, thanks El" she turned away and made it look like she was doing paperwork. She did not want to think of this small thing in her belly. She was really happy about it, but also depressed that there would not be a father for her baby. The father of this baby had made it clear to her where he stands. He did not want the baby and he would deny it. This was, however, all the same to her. She wanted the baby so much – even though it was not planned.

"El, I'll be right back," she said. She went to the restroom and stared into the mirror. Nothing changed, only the dark eye-struggle would make him suspect that she didn't sleep well in the past few days.

Her hands go to the little bump already forming. She imagines that soon there will be a big bump to be seen.

That brings her another big smile, although a child also scares the hell out of her.

And in addition, it will not have a father. She did not wish it for her child, but she couldn't change it, and at least the baby would have a few really amazing uncles.

She wiped a tear of her cheek and examined herself again. She was on her way back to her desk, and the pile of clerical work waiting for her when her cell phone rang.

"Benson"

"Yeah, okay, we'll come." With that she took her jacket and turned to Elliot.

"New case, a 6-year-old girl's death. We've got to go see Warner," she said as she followed Elliot out of the precinct.

When they arrived 15 minutes later, Elliot asked again what was wrong. He had his concerns, since she broke up with Kyle Jefferson the office worker, she had acted differently. But that was five weeks ago, and he had never seen her so depressed for such a long time.

"Liv, talk to me," he said, worry evident in his voice.

"What would you like to talk about? Because I have already said everything is fine. Give me a little time, okay?" She had so far not told anyone of her pregnancy, because she did not know how she should say it. She did not want to approach this part yet.

"No, it's not okay. I'm your partner, and have been for 7 years. You can trust me. You're my little sister." With the last word, he grins a bit, because he knows that she must always smile. He also knows that she feels the exact same way.

"El, please, not now. Later. We have a case," she said as she went into Warner's office. Elliot followed her.

"Hey Warner, what do we have?" said Olivia with a professional voice.

"6 year old girl, strangled and without an identity. So far still no further reference, partially because she has no medical documents."

"Well, nothing. That's great," Olivia said sarcastically.

"She might not be an American. But I cannot say more. Sorry," she ended with a sad smile.

"It's so sad, she was disposed of like waste. I hate it, the kids are innocent souls," Olivia said as she turned away and went in search of fresh air. She asked herself a thousand times why such things happened to children.

As soon as she was outside she began to puke, with Elliot right behind her. He was surprised, they had seen enough of these types of cases, and worse, but never had it affected Olivia so strongly.

"Liv, you go home, now. No buts." Olivia wanted to argue, but decided to leave it alone. She really did not feel good.

"Okay, El." He was surprised but decided the matter was best left untouched.

"But can you drop me off at the grocery store first?"

"Okay, but then you go home. Promise me Liv, please?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Elliot drove off, crossing two intersections before stopping at a small grocer's shop where she always shopped.

She only wanted to buy a few little things, although she did was not exactly sure what she wanted.

She was now standing in front of a shelf with seven different cracker varieties. She didn't know which she should take. After five minutes of cracker contemplation, it frustrated her more and more.

A man approached slowly and observed her. He could see that she was too undecided.

"Hey, you. I saw you and noticed that you could maybe use some help," he said, smiling at her. "You stood here for more than five minutes, that's not normal."

Olivia became suddenly embarrassed and didn't know what to say. The unknown man was very attractive, with mid-length dark hair and Olivia thought she could see his abs. But what impressed her the most was his size, he had to be over 6' 2". She was very impressed and speechless.

"Ughh,yeah. I don't know which kind of crackers to get." She is getting more embarrassed every second and wants nothing more than to run away.

"Hmm... You should buy the saltine crackers," he said, and gave her a wink. He took the crackers and gave them to Olivia. Her smile tightened.

"Micah"

"Huh?"

"That's my name, Micah," he grinned.

"Nice to meet you Micah, my name is Olivia," she said, and gave him her hand.

"Olivia, that's a beautiful name."

"Aww... Thank you." She smiled and blushed with embarrassment.

"You have a beautiful smile Olivia." He smiled back and looked slightly more nervous. Olivia noticed it and found it too cute. He was cute.

"Thank you Micah." She smiled shyly, and looked at her watch. _Ughh… It's late._

"Sorry, but I have to go. And thank you for helping me out with the cracker thing," she said as she walked away.

"You're welcome, Bella."

She gave him a wink and went to the cash, not exactly knowing what to do. She was pregnant; she couldn't have a date now, or any such thing. It would not be fair to the man.

She laid her things on the cash and observed the man behind her, he didn't seem to notice or mind.

Micah was really attractive; he must be thirty or so.

"_Too young for you,"_ she thought.

"Thirteen dollars." said the clerk, pulling her out of her thoughts. She gave him the money and walked outside. She went slowly to her apartment.

When she finally got home she turned off the bag and went just out into the bedroom in order to change into more comfortable clothes. Her clothes pressed already, she was now nine weeks pregnant and couldn't wait to see her baby again tomorrow on the ultrasound. She already loved the baby, although she still had doubts that she would be able to raise it. She really wished for a father for the baby.


	2. Surprise

**Chapter Title: **Surprise

On the next day in the doctor's waiting room Olivia waited impatiently. She could not wait to see her baby, and when she was finally called she jumped up with excitement. She went in the room, sat on a chair and waited for the doctor.

"Miss Benson, glad you are here. How was your week?" asked the doctor, giving her his hand.

"Good. Not too traumatic," she smiles. She knew that she should make certain that it does not become too stressed, because of her age.

"Then you can lie down, and then we can see your baby." With that Olivia lay down and pulled her shirt higher, thereby freeing her belly. The doctor takes a bit of gel and rubs it onto her belly.

"There is your baby - 9th week, Miss Benson," he shows on the screen.

"As far as I can see, and according to the last blood tests, the baby is healthy," he smiled. "Congrats."

"_Wow, my baby. Oh my god, that's really my baby. It's so small."_ A tear ran down her cheek, she still couldn't believe it. That something was growing in her.

"Do you want your first baby photo, Miss Benson?"

"Yeah, please."

The doctor made a still image and printed the photo. Proudly, Olivia took the picture of her baby.

"Thank you, doc," she said as she wiped the gel off her belly.

"And don't forget your prenatal vitamins," the doctor smiled.

"Yeah, doctor."

The entire way from the hospital to the precinct she has a big smile on her face. She still couldn't believe that such a good thing was happening to her.

She went directly to Cragen's office; she was finally ready for this step. She knocked on the door and went in as she heard his voice.

"Hey, Captain. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Olivia. What can I do for you?"

She smiled and took a seat.

"I have big news. That's going to change a few things here," she said with a happy voice.

"What is it? I hope it's nothing bad."

"No. I…. I'm …. Pregnant, Captain," she said with a big smile.

"Oh my god, Olivia. Congratulations. That's fantastic news!" he embraced her and grinned. He was happy for her; he knew that Olivia would be an amazing Mommy.

"You would be an awesome Mommy, Olivia. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Captain. Thank you!" She answered, a little shyly and went with a grin out of the office and into the 'pen.

"El, Fin, and Munch, I want to tell you something." Their attention was immediately drawn to Olivia.

"Is something wrong?" asked Fin.

"No, I just want to tell you that," her voice became quiet again.

"I …" she continued, and took a picture out of her jacket.

"Here, guys... Look at this." she took the newest picture and gave it to the guys.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant?" asked Fin with an excited voice.

"That's wonderful, Liv. Congrats," said Munch

Olivia nodded happily and turned to Elliot. He stands there, emotionless. Hurt in his eyes. But he goes to her and embraces her.

"Congrats, Liv. That's great news. You will be an amazing mother," he smiled.

"Thank you, El."

"And which man can we congratulate?" Munch asked, getting dirty looks.

"M-unch," warned Fin and Elliot, because they know that it could only be Kyle.

"Well, it won't have a daddy," she answered with a sad voice and went back to her paper work.

Later on that day, as Olivia sat at her desk, Elliot came to her with hurt still in his eyes.

"El, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, everything is perfect," he smiled.

"That I don't buy."

He took a deep breath and began.

"I found it very unfortunate that you did not trust me and that you did not tell me anything about the pregnancy."

"Oh, c'mon Elliot. It was nothing personal." As soon as it came out of her mouth she regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. But I did not want to share with anyone at the beginning, and after I went to the doctor's today, I wanted to share it with the whole world. Strange." She smiled at the last part.

"I'm sorry, Elliot," she repeats, but she can see that he is deeply hurt.

"I'm sorry, too. That you don't trust me." He paused and then began again.

"It's late, Liv. I'm going home. We'll see each other tomorrow." With that he left the precinct and Olivia sat alone at her desk. She knew that she had hurt Elliot, but she could not change it now.

She too decided to go home after the last document for the day was finished. She took her jacket and left the precinct.

She took a taxi back to her apartment. In the taxi, she thought back to the very attractive man she had met the previous day. She could not banish him from her thoughts. His smile, his irresistible eyes.

He was a perfect young guy, she thought. Maybe if he was older, or she younger she would have done more than just meet him…

As she arrived at her apartment, she paid the taxi driver and noticed a moving van.

"_It's already late, why is that moving van still here?" _she thought as she went to her apartment, stopping briefly as she saw the boxes belonging to the _new_ neighbour.

She opened her door, and closed it behind her. Taking her jacket off, she went into her bedroom where she changed into more comfortable clothes _again._ Later, she went into the kitchen and considered what she wanted to eat. She was already starved, so she decided to order a pizza.

Waiting for the pizza, she sat down on the couch with her book. It was a 'parent-family' that she had bought the week before. She nestled herself on the couch with a blanket and pillow.

She was only on page 16 when a knock came at the door.

"I'll be there in a second," she said, going quickly to her door. But when she opened the door, there was a little surprise.


	3. New neighbour

**Chapter Title: **New neighbour

"Micah? What are you doing here?"

"Olivia, oh, that's fate," he grinned.

"I didn't know you lived here."

"Can I introduce myself?," he smiled.

"Micah LaCruz, I'm your new neighbour," he said as he reach out his hand toward her.

"Olivia Benson. Nice to meet you again," she smiled back and gave him her hand.

"Well, Micah, do you need something? You must have had a reason to knock on my door."

"Ughh. Yeah I want to ask you if I could use your telephone. Mine is not hooked up yet.

"Sure, Come in," she moved to give him room to come in. She went fast to her couch desk and to hide the parentening book then she took the telephone and gave it him.

"I'll go in kitchen you can call here, "she smiled to him.

"Thank you."

She went into the kitchen, not knowing what to do. She decided to just sit in the chair and wait until he finished.

A few minutes later came he in the kitchen.

"Thank you for letting me use your telephone," he smiled nervously and moved around as if he were uncomfortable being there.

"You're welcome. you helped me out with the Cracker crisis." She stopped, not knowing if she should continue her thought.

""You want to sit?"

"Sure, thank you," he sat himself opposite Olivia.

"Do you want a drink? I have water, soda and beer."

"Beer would be great, thanks." Olivia smiled at him and walked to the refrigerator to get his drink. He watched her as she moved around the kitchen.

"Here you are. Let's go sit on the couch," she smiled to him and walked back into the living room. He followed closely behind her.

"You have really wonderful apartment. The colours are just wonderful, it looks so comfortable." He sat down close to Olivia, _maybe too close_.

""Olivia, what do you do?"

"I'm a detective," she smirked to him.

"Oh wow I'm impressed. What type of detective are you?"

"I work in the Sex Crimes division."

"Wow. Now I'm really impressed," he smiled.

"Ha-ha. What do you do?

"I'm a DJ," he grinned big.

As the doorbell hummed on Olivia's door, jumped she of the couch.

"Ohh, that's my pizza, just a moment." Smirked she to Micah and went of the couch to the door with money in her hand. She opened the door took the pizza and gave the boy the money.

"Thank you," she said and smiled to the pizza boy.

She went again to the couch where Micah sat.

"Do you want pizza?," she asked him because she really didn't want to be alone.

"If you have enough to share, sure," and he smiled.

"Aww… No I ordered a large pizza it's not really that problem," she placed the pizza on the table and went into her kitchen for plates and something to drink; she took him a beer and grabbed a water for herself and went again in the living room.

"Where do you DJ at?" Olivia sat herself again on the couch near to Micah.

"It's not a big thing, I present now and then in clubs" he smiled again to Olivia. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He found that Olivia is a special person. He didn't meet so far so a woman, but he could feel that he wouldn't give up so fast.

"Oh wow, that sounds like … FUN," she smirked.

"Yeah it is sometimes," he smiled and moved a little more near to Olivia.

He took a bite from his pizza, "ohh wow, the pizza is really good." Micah said surprised and took again a bite. "Yummy."

"Aww, you are so cute." she smiled and stroked his hair.

He stopped to eat and looked to Olivia, "You are cute, too." and looked away, nervously. He took fast a new bite; he hoped that she not noticed it, that he is nervous. he was always in presence of beautiful and nice women nervous.

She got a big smile and took a second slice of pizza, _"he is so cute when he is nervous."_

XXXXXXXXXX

As they ate they found themselves talking about everything and nothing, all at the same time. They were enjoying each other's company and when Olivia looked at her watch, she saw that it was already midnight.

"Oh, it's already very late and I have to go into work early tomorrow." She said with a sad voice. She really enjoyed the conversation with Micah.

"I'll leave, if you promise we can do this again sometime," he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Sure," she said, hoping not to sound too excited about seeing him again.

"I can't wait," he said as he walked into the hallway.

"Goodnight," she said before closing the door and walking to her bedroom. She would clean up their mess in the morning; she was too tired to clear it up tonight."

She slipped into her bed and fell asleep with her hand on her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry, that was a short chapter. The next chapter is longer, I promise. I already wrote it, I will post it in the next days ;)**


	4. The Movie Night

**Chapter Title:** The Movie Night

_Seven weeks later_

Olivia was now in the sixteenth week of pregnancy and she has already a pretty good baby bump. She was enjoying it, although she always covered it when she was with Micah. She was really very lucky with her pregnancy and her new friendship with Micah.

Olivia gladly spent time with Micah, he was a perfectly mannered young man. Every time they were together she thought that, if only she weren't pregnant, that she could allow her relationship with him to go further. She didn't know however even why, perhaps was there more and she did not know if he would tell now that it wouldn't be any more in on a _friendly_ relationship interested. It was Friday, the day they always meet to watch movies together. They hadn't missed a Friday night in the past four weeks. Every week she was more and more excited about seeing him.

"Hey El, care if I go now?," she looked high and regarded to him hopeful.

"I'll see you on Monday. A good weekend," he smiled with the last note.

Olivia ignored his smile, because it was his curious smile and smiled back; she took her jacket and went fast out of the precinct. It was already five thirty before she was able to leave and she was wanting to stop by the video store to rent a movie for their evening. She also wanted to visit the book store. Since she had found out she was pregnant she had been reading every book about babies and pregnancy and being a single mother, that she could find.

She arrived at the video store, not knowing what type of movie she was looking for. Micah had said for her to pick out what she wanted, but she didn't want to get something he wouldn't like. Their tastes were very different. She was into dramas and he loved horror flicks. She ended up leaving the store with a love story and two horror movies. Although, she wasn't sure if her now sensitive stomach could handle the gory ones. Then she walked across the street to a book store where she bought "Solo Parents" and "Nine Months."

She made it home a little after six, glad that she had just enough time to take a shower before Micah arrived.

As the water turned off it became cold it and took herself a cloth around herself to dry. As the water became cold, she turned it off and grabbed a towel to dry herself. She stopped to admire her baby belly in the mirror. She loved looking at the small bump, knowing that her little baby was growing in there. She would hardly wait to meet her bundle of joy. She went into her bedroom and changed for more comfortable clothes to simple trousers and a white t-Shirt (perfect for one movie evening).

Around 7.00PM it knocked at the door, she couldn't believe how excited she was as she went to open the door.

"Hey, Liv," he smiled with his small dimples, Olivia loved these.

"Micah, hey come in," she moved to give him room to come in.

He looked to her, "you look today great, like always." He smiled again to her and walked to the couch.

" Aww, you're a liar, but thanks anyway," she said as she followed him to the couch.

"Pizza is ordered and I also brought beer," he said with a smile.

"Perfect." she sits down beside him. "I have the movies," she grinned and took her bag from where it laid on the table

"I rented, "The Decent," "In the Bedroom" and "Dracula 2000." He took the movies and examined each cover carefully.

"How about we start with the horror movies and wrap up the evening with the love story?," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's a deal." She loved the idea.

"Great."

Micah walked into the kitchen to get a beer. In the past seven weeks he had gotten as comfortable in her apartment as he was in his.

"Do you want a beer, Liv?," he asked from the kitchen.

"No, thank you," she said as she took the video and inserted it into the vcr.

In the meantime, he grabbed his beer and returned to the living room. He sat and the couch and waited on Olivia to come and sit next to him.

"Why do you actually drink no alcohol?" he added then still in addition in the joke.

" Why don't you drink, are you an alcholic?"

Olivia was a little hurt by his comments. "If I was, then why would I have beer in my refrigerator?"

Micah noticed that his joke had hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry, Liv, I meant that as a joke," he held out his hand to her in a peace offering.

"It is okay. I know that you didn't wanted to hurt me," she smiled.

"Why don't we start the movie," she said, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure," he smiled and put his arm around Olivia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later on the evening_

"Did you like the horror movies?"

"The movies were good, except for the parts of the first one were I had to put my hand over my eyes." she grinned snivelling.

"I know now that I won't eat pizza the next time I watch a horror movie," She laid her head on his shoulder and he began to stroke her hair.

"Want to watch the third movie, now?" He hoped she would say yes, he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Of course, after this massacre I need something for the heart," she shifted to be closer to Micah.

"It's a great film, an older woman falls for a younger man and then he ex-lover shots him. He looked to Olivia and waiting for reaction from Olivia to the older woman young man thing.

She looked in Micah's eyes, "yea, I agree you," she smiled shyly.

Again their attention turned to the movie. Olivia's head again on Micah's shoulder and Micah's arm around Olivia.

Half way thought he movie, Micah noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep. He smirked at the sight and moved Olivia so that she could lay completely on the couch. He went to get a blanket to cover her with and then turned off the television.

"Hey, you. What are you doing?"

"I turned off the TV, so that you can sleep," he said with a half smile, he moved nearer to Olivia.

"Oh okay," she yawned

He wanted to go out the door but Olivia's hand stopped him.

"Please, sleep here with me," she asked with a hopeful voice.

Thought about it for a minute, although he wasn't sure why, he knew he couldn't tell her no.

"Sure Liv," he moved slowly behind Olivia and embraced her from the rear so that his hands were directly on her stomach. (He thought for a second before turning to kiss Olivia on the cheek. Before he knew what had happened, his lips were on hers. She opened her eyes suddenly, looking at him in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Liv," Micah, just wanted to get up, but Olivia stopped him.

"It is okay, Micah," she pulled him back toward her.

"It is really okay," she whispered as she noticed that Micah still felt uncomfortable. She pulled him even closer to her and this time it was her was kissed him. They both smiled, and then Olivia shifted back into her comfortable position, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

„Good night, Snow White," he smiled as the put his arm around Olivia and fell asleep himself.

_The next morning_

Micah was the first to wake up, his mind still on the kiss the night before, his arms still around Olivia. He couldn't help but think how beautifly she was. He would give anything to have a chance with her. Moving to the armchair, so that he could admire her better, he noted how peaceful she was sleeping. He wondered how long it would be before he woke from this dream.

He looked around her apartment, noticing things he hadn't before. He loved the modern look of her furnishings. As he glanced around, his eyes fell on two books laying on her book shelf. He went looking at around himself the books.

When he first looked at the books he was confused. Then he started thinking about how she wouldn't drink alcohol, she it started to make sense.

"Hey, you," she said as she yawned.

"Hey, Liv," he put the books away and moved to Olivia. "Did you sleep well?" he asked and put again to Olivia

"Yeah, I sleep great. Did you?"

" Me too," he smiled.

"Liv …," he spluttered and moved uncomfortably

"Liv, can I kiss you?," he sputtered as he moved uncomfortably toward her.

She grinned, pulled him into a long kiss.

As they broke up again both, there was a long comfortable pause as they broke their kiss. Neither knew what to say, both just lost in their own dream worlds. Micah was the first to break their silence.

"Can I ask you something Liv," he asked carefully.

"Sure, Micah. What is it?," see his anxious face, she turned completely to him.

"Ahm.. I saw books …," his voice became quieter.

"I'm sorry, but I saw your books. Are you pregnant?," he asked and stroke her hair.

She buried her face into his shoulder. It gave a long pause before Olivia answered him. "Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry Micah," he embraced her and smiled.

"Why, sorry. It is wonderful, isn't it?" he asked and embraced her with a smile.

"Yeah, it is."

"Why you didn't tell me?" She buried her head more deeply in Micah's shoulder.

"Because I like you and I wasn't sure how was would react. I didn't want that to change our relationship," she stopped and carefully considered her next words…"

"I'm also ten years older than you, I thought maybe you thought of me as an old woman."

"You're not an old woman. You're a very attractive, sexy woman," he smirked as he kissed her.

"You want to go on a date, Miss Benson?," he smiled and waited for an answer.

"I would love to," she grinned as she pulled him to her.


	5. The Date

**Chapter Title:** The Date!

It was finally Saturday Night, she was full of joy about her date with Micah LaCruz.

She had already changed her clothes three times. Olivia wanted to be looking perfect for Micah. wanted to look perfect It was not too easy to find the perfect clothes for her date, because her seventeen week old baby belly made it more difficult. But then she found still something for her _hopeful_ perfect date. She decided herself for jeans that let her curves show and a white shirt. They were only going to the cinema. Just as she examined herself again, she heard a knock at her door. Just the sound made her heart rate pick up tenfold.

"Hey," said she shyly, as it would be their _first date_.

"Hey Liv," he said just as shyly as he got out flowers

"Liv, you look beautiful, like always."

Olivia noticed that he was more nervous than her, and she smiled to herself.

"Can we go," she asked with an excited voice.

Olivia took her Key and went out the apartment and clothes the door. They went slowly to the lift, both mute and not to know which to say.

"Well," they both said at the same time, which caused them to laugh.

"Yea, You go first," said Liv at first.

"We're both nervous," Micah chugged. She could only agree with him.

"Yep" could she only say and he must chuckle again.

"Although we already had our first kiss," he grinned and gave Olivia a little push.

"I am not actually the shy kind," said she grinning as she stepped closer to him.

"I would not also have expected that," he grinned back and tried to put his arm around her.

"No worry" and Micah calmed down her.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said defensively.

As they walked out of the building, Olivia shivered at the cold. It was already the end of March but it was still very cold.

Micah noticed it and embraces her more. "can i warm you up?," asked he grinning and put his left arm around her, so that his hand was close to her belly.

She felt very warm in this moment around her heart. The butterflies in her belly continued to increase.

"Thanks," she whispered to him.

They walked to foot to the cinema, it was only ten block away and they wanted to use the time and talk a little bit.

"Well," he began.

"How was your day, Liv?"

"Bored," she smiled.

"Why?"

"We just had clerical work today."

"You?"

"It was a good day. Very exciting," he smiled to her.

"Aww... Why excited?," she knows his answer, but she found it still cute.

"Because of you," said he shyly.

"Aww… you're too cute," she embraced him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, only for you," he blushed a little bit.

They both went in a comfortable calm until the cinema.

"Do you know which film you want to see?." he broke the calm and looked to Olivia.

"Hmm... There are a few good movies." She thought for a moment.

"I really would love to watch _"How much do you love me?"_ or _"Marie Antoinette"_," she smiled, "did you have a special movie in mind?"

"No, you can choose," he smiled to her and embraced her still more with his arm.

"Well, that helps," she said with a sarcasm in her voice. "Do you want see Kirsten Dunst or Monica Bellucci?" she looked to him.

"Hmm… Can _man_ resist Mrs. Bellucci ?," he asked and smirked, Olivia had to chuckle.

"I'm not sure, do you like older women?," she smirked.

"Hell yeah," they both began to laugh

"And I really think that forty is not an age," he looked to Olivia. "I think your life begins at forty."

She had to smile internal and thought how special Micah is. She didn't meet such an amazing man. She smiled to herself as she thought how special Micah was. She had never meet such an amazing man.

"Good, then we'll see the French movie."

"Great, I can't wait," he said it happily and Olivia had to laugh at the look on his face.

Micah looked to her with a smile, "you are so beautiful Liv."

Olivia blushed from this complement, "aww, thank you," she embraced him.

"No need to thank me, "and they both went further. "Let's go to the cinema, we have a date with Mrs. Bellucci", he said and they both laugh again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that movie was defiantly wow," he said enthusiastically, as they both went outside from the cinema.

"Did you like the movie?," Olivia asked.

"Yes a lot, you?"

"I'm not sure, she is a really good actress and the movie was good but if you ask me, she should wear more clothing."

He had to chuckle, "but she has a great body," he smirked and put his arm again around Olivia.

"Yea," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon you are jealous?"

"No, if I can to slobber over Mrs Bellucci's husband," said she with a big smile.

"Okay, okay I can to slobber over Mrs. Bellucci and you for her husband Mr. Cassel. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," she smiled.

"Do you want go home?"

"Yeah, but slowly," she leaned her head on Micah's shoulder and puts her arm on his waist.

"Okay," he said as he kissed her.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know yet," she asked sleepily.

"Sure, what do you know about me?"

"I don't know everything, I know only your age, your name, and your favourites kind of movies."

Micah had to chuckle, "I came to America with my parents, when i was eight years old. I was born in Portugal," he said proudly.

"Oh wow I'm impressed," she smiled, "I was never in Europe" she said regretting. "How is Europe?"

"Beautiful," he said impressed. "I fly regularly to Europe and visit my grandparents."

"Aww, that's cute. They live in Portugal?" she asked interested, she had always wanted to visit the continent. Olivia was very impressed from this continent because it had always fascinated her that so many countries next to each other live.

"No, they live in Germany," he looked to her and smiled.

"Wow, you're German? You don't look like a German," she smiled.

"No I'm not," he grinned, "my dad was Portuguese and my mother is French," he said with a sad smile and embraced Olivia with his arm still more.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad."

"Aww… that's okay, he died five years ago," he said sad and looked away.

"What about your parents?"

"Well, my mother dies six years ago and my dad," she stopped.

"I never met him."

"I'm so sorry Liv," he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"What else do you want to know about me," he asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm… tell me more about Europe," she grinned, "did you visit already many countries there?"

"Yes, I think so" he smiled, "I think the best countries are Greece, Italy and Hungary. The country's have much to give, the people there were special."

"Wow, now I have to go really to Europe."

"Yea, maybe someday we can go together. I would love to show you and the little man the countries." He pointed to her stomach and smiled shyly.

She stopped and stared at him.

"What? Did I say something wrong," he asked with an afraid smile, afraid that he hurt her feelings.

"No,... I mean…" she got tears in her eyes and looked away.

"Aww… Liv no tears," he took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes for a moment then he began to kiss her.

As they broke the kiss for a breath said Olivia, "wow I think you are the most awesome man on this damn planet," they both began to laugh.

"Thank you," he smiled and gave her again a little kiss and then they went further.

"Do you speak French and Portuguese?"

"Yes, of course and a few more," he grinned.

"Which?," she asked interested.

"You are very nosy."

"I must, I'm a detective," she gave him a kiss.

He chuckle, "I can speak Spanish, German and Hebrew," he smiled.

"What languages do you speak?"

"I can a little bit French, Spanish and Italian," she said proud.

"Wow, now I am impressed."

"Aww..," she pulled him to her and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want come to my apartment?," she asked hopefully.

"Sure," he put his arm around her.

"Why do you think that it is a he?" she asked interested.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

She put her hand on her small baby belly, "the baby. Why do you think that it is a boy?," she asked again.

"I don't know, it is just a feeling," he grinned.

She went nearer to Micah and embraced him, "thank you."

He embraced her back and gave her a kiss on her forehead "you're welcome, sweetie"

As they reach her door, she opened it for her and invited him in.

He went to the couch and sit down.

"I'll change my clothes, I'm be right back," she smiled and went to her bedroom.

In the meantime he sat on her couch and took a magazine on Olivia's couch table, it was the newest "Parent" issue.

Five minutes later comes Olivia back to her living room and clothed in jogging bottoms and in a white tank top.

"So more comfortable," she smiled and looked to him. "Do you want to watch TV?," she took the remotes and turned on the TV.

Micah leaned back on the couch and Olivia put her head on his shoulder and they both relaxed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews !!! do you like the story so far? What happend at next ? ) 


	6. Boy or Girl?

**Chapter Title: **Boy or Girl?

A Couple of weeks later …

Olivia stands in her kitchen and was cooking the dinner for Micah and her. They'd been a couple for six weeks now.

Micah came in the kitchen and embraced Olivia.

"Hey, chéri," he whispered her ear.

"Dinner is almost done."

"Great," he gave her a kiss.

"You can lay the table," she smirked and showed him the two plates and cups.

He took the plates and cups and laid the table. "Done," he said and grinned. He went to Olivia and embraced her.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," and gave her again a kiss.

"You can sit down, the food is done," she smiled and she bent and opened the oven.

She placed the food on the table and sit down.

"Hope you like it," she looked at him.

"Always, you are a really good cook."

He took himself something from the meal and he ate it with excitement.

"Yummy, that is so good," he said with a full mouth and ate more.

"Aww, thanks. I'm glad you like the food, you're too cute," she leaned to him and gave him a kiss. She took also something from the meal and ate it.

They both ate in calm and enjoyed the company.

As he looked at her, he saw a lost in thought Olivia.

"Is something wrong?," he asked with interest, because he saw her afraid face.

"No, no it's nothing," she smiled.

He looked at her sceptically. "Please, you can tell me everything." He walked to her and embraced her from behind. "You can trust me, I'm not going to run away." he whispered and grinned in her ear.

She smiled at him. "I wanted to ask you to come with me to the doctor tomorrow." She put her hand on her baby bump.

The comment gave Micah pause. He was surprised that she trusted him that much.

"I knew it was too early to ask you. I'm..," she began but she was stopped by Micah.

"I would love to go with you and see the little man," he grinned and put his hand on her belly. She leaned to him and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome chérie," he put his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist.

"But we don't know yet if it's a boy," she smiled.

"I still think that it is a boy."

"Aww,I hope you're right. I really like the idea of a little boy," she looked at him and smiled.

"Do you have already a name on your mind?"

"Yep," she smiled proud.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked hopefully.

"No, not yet," she leaned to him and gave him a little kiss.

"Oh, c'mon," he stroked her belly.

She smirked, "No, not yet. I will later when we know the sex," she kissed him again.

"Okay, but promise," he insisted on it.

"I promise."

"Good," he grinned excited, "let's finish eating."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening

They both lay on the couch and watched together TV. Micah stroked Olivia's belly.

"Mmhhmm, this feel like a dream. Is it one?," she looked at him, her hand on his rib cage.

"I don't think so," he grinned and leaned to Olivia for a kiss.

"You're so good to me. I'm not sure if I deserve it," she whispered the last part.

Micah turns in such a way that he lay above, "No, mon chéri, don't say such a thing," he kissed her again, those kisses became more and moved slowly to her neck, his hands embraced her waist. He whispered, "I fall in love with you, more and more every day."

She got tears in her eyes and without a word she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Me too. But don't you think it is so early to feel such a big thing?"

"No, I think it is the perfect time to feel it," he grinned and kissed her again.

She stopped him, "Really, I mean still you can say _ciao_," she looked to him serious.

"No, but I don't want to say ciao," he looked afraid.

It broke her heart to see the afraid face from Micah, "Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what I thought, I think I still think that it's a dream," she smiled afraid.

"Why do you think that it is a dream?"

"Oh c'mon, a forty-one year old pregnant lady, meets a twenty-eight old guy. That is very unrealistic," she said sarcastic and played shy at Micah's buttons. "You could get any woman that you wanted."

He took Olivia's hands and held them to his mouth and kissed her hands, "I'm not sure, I don't find it unrealistic. I think you are a beautiful lady with or without a baby bump," he smiled. "And the thirteen years old difference is not a problem for me, do you would find it better if I would be fifty-five?" he asked with a smirk.

He leaned to her ear, "You are the only woman that I want," he whispered.

She smirked, too, "No, I like that you're twenty-eight. And I think it turns me on, a little bit," she added it with a grin.

"Ooh, really!," he moved.

"Yeah," she kissed him again.

"That is good to know," he began to kiss her again at the neck.

His hands moved slowly to her breast, but before he was there. He looked at Olivia, "may I?"

She nodded, "sure," and leaned to him to kiss him.

He touched slowly her breast, "You know that you are beautiful, right" he asked with a smirk.

She had to chuckle, "yeah," she smiled and tried to open the shirt from Micah.

She moved in such a way that she was above now. Olivia leaned to him and kissed him on the mouth.

"You are sure?," he asked not wanting to press her.

"Absolutely," she smiled and opened his shirt.

"And do you find the couch is the perfect place?," he asked with a smile.

"Why? Do you want go in the bedroom?," he kissed him on his ribcage with a grin.

"Uh, yeah, I think it would be romantic for our first time." He had still is hand on her breast.

"Ooh, okay if you want. Let's go," she wanted to go but Micah stopped her.

" Liv I need to tell you something," he spluttered.

"What is it? Do you want to sleep with me?," she asked afraid and lay her hand on his ribcage.

"No," he said fast, "it is only because," he stopped and looked away. "I never had sex with a pregnant woman."

"Ooh, that's okay baby," she smiled and stroked his hair, "I had never sex with a baby bump."

"Let's," with that she went to the bedroom, leaving a nervous Micah still sitting. back.

"Are you coming, or what?," she said loudly from the bedroom.

"I come chéri, just a second," he took a deep breath and went to the bedroom where Olivia was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god, that was more than good," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, ditto," she said still out of breath.

"I don't think I've ever had such amazing sex."

"Aww, thank you baby," she moved nearer to Micah, she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?," he asked with a yawn.

"I'm excited to see my baby and it'll be really special to hear the heartbeat. Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah," he laughed, "I can finally see your little man," he lay his hand on her belly, then he looked into her eyes. "I really meant what I said."

"You have no idea how much it means to me," she leaned in to kiss him.

"I think most men would have already ran away."

"Yeah, but I am not everyone else," he grinned proudly.

"Yeah, you are amazing," she kissed him.

"Aww, I know."

She pushed him a little bit, "You're very self-confident you know that?" They both laugh.

"Sometimes," he embraced her and yawned again.

"Is someone tired?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, only a little bit."

"Then we should sleep, do you want to sleep here?" she asked hopeful.

"I would love to."

"Okay," she gave him a last kiss, "Good night baby."

"Beautiful dreams chéri."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next morning _

"Are you coming?," he asked nervous.

"Yeah just one minute. I have problems with my jeans," she said loud of the bedroom.

Micah had to chuckle, "Do you need help?"

"No, no I'm fine. Just one minute."

"Okay, I will wait here," he said sarcastic.

"Yay, done," she screamed happily.

She came from the bedroom to Micah and gave him a little kiss on his cheek, "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, for," he looked to his watch, "the past twenty minutes," he said with a smile on his face.

"Great let us go," she took her jacket and key.

"Are you nervous?," he asked Olivia.

"Yeah."

"Why?," he pushed the button for the elevator.

"I'm going to see my baby if a few minutes, that's probably a good reason to be nervous."

"Yeah and I can't wait to see him," he grinned and both entered in the elevator.

"What are you going to do if it's a girl?"

"Then I will say I can't wait to see the princess."

"Aww," she embraced him and gave him a kiss.

"That's sweet."

"But I know that the baby is a boy," he embraced her.

"We will see in a few minutes," she said happily.

They both walked out of the building and Micah winked a taxi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Benson," the doctor came in the room.

"Yeah that I am," she said with a smirk.

"And this is?," the doctor looked to Micah.

"Oh I'm sorry this is Micah LaCruz," Olivia said and winked to him.

"I thought the father wasn't going to be involved. But I'm glad that you changed your mind," the doctor gave him his hand to shake.

"Oh no, he isn't the father of the baby, at least not biologically," she said quickly.

"I'm still glad you came," the doctor smirked to Micah and he nodded.

"Well, Miss Benson you're at twenty-four weeks. Do you want find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes I can't wait, I hope we'll find out today," she grinned and pulled her shirt higher.

"Wow, Miss Benson you have already a really big baby," the doctor said. "How was work this week? Stressful?"

"No, everything was fine."

"That's good to hear," the doctor smiled.

The doctor showed on the screen, "Here Miss Benson, there he is."

She looked at the doctor and then to Micah, "He, it's a boy?"

"Yes Miss Benson, no doubt," the doctor showed to the screen, "you can here see the penis."

"Wow, I knew it," Micah said it happy, "It is a boy," he grinned and Olivia looked at him.

"Can we have a copy?," asked Micah happy. Olivia was surprised that Micah was asking this.

"Sure I can make a few."

"Great," he said happily as he looked at Olivia. He saw the tears in her eyes, "Hey is something wrong?," he was afraid he had said something wrong. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just perfect," she smirked. She began to stroke his hair, "Too perfect," and looked again on the screen.

"Okay, here are the pictures," the doctor gave the photos to Micah with a little smirk.

"Aww, thank you doc," he said with a glow, "he is beautiful," and looked at Olivia.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe that he is in you," he quipped.

Olivia had to chuckle, she sat the shirt again down and stand up from the table

"Thank you doctor" she gave him her hand.

"We will see you in two weeks," he smiled. "I hope that I will you see again," he looked at

Micah.

"Of course," he winked to him.

The doctor went out and Micah went to Olivia. He embraced her and gave her a kiss.

"Well, I knew it," he grinned.

She smiled, "Yeah you knew it," she leaned to him to kiss him,"I don't think I was ever happier!"

"Me either."

"I can't believe," he began, "that I just saw your baby," he kissed her on the forehead.

It gave a comfortable pause as Micah broke the pause, "Do you want to go eat something?"

"Hell yeah I'm starved."

"How is pizza?," he asked and stroked her belly.

"Perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That evening_

_"_You didn't tell me the name," he asked and sat on the couch with Olivia in his arms.

She looked at him, "Huh?"

"You know what I mean. I mean the name that you have for the baby."

"Oh yeah. I don't divide it," she answered with a smirk.

"Ohh c'mon it is not fair you said yesterday to me that you share it, if we know the sex from the baby. Well, no I want to know the name," he said offended.

"But I don't want to."

"Okay, then good night Liv." He wanted to go but Olivia stopped him with her hand.

"Hey," she said, "I don't want that you go."

"Oh really," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah," she pulled him to her and kissed him on the mouth.

"But I want to know the name," he said hopeful.

"I will tell you the name, please come here."

He lay again on the couch with Olivia in the arms, "Okay now I want to hear the name," he smirked.

"Okay, okay. I thought about an Arabic name as his first, first name the name means _Handsome. _And the second first name is old Jewish/Hebrew and means _Produce._" She stopped and looked at Micah, "It's a very unusual name but I love it."

"Oh okay, I like the meaning now what is the name?," he stroked still her baby bump.

She stand up from the couch, went to her bookshelf and searched for a book. She came back with the book and laid again half on Micah, "Here," she gave him the book.

He loud read the cover from the book, "Baby Names."

"Look for the name under Arabic – and Hebrew names."

He opened the book and looked under Arabic names, "Oh wow, that is a beautiful name I love it," he kissed her.

"Aww thank you, now look under Hebrew names," she said nervous.

"Okay," he looked under Hebrew name.

"Wow, those are beautiful names. I really love them."

"I'm glad you like them but I'm not sure yet."

"Baby, I love them. Perfect names for a perfect baby," he smiled.

"Yeah, but we might find better names. " she looked at him hopeful.

"We," he asked surprised.

"Yeah, we," she smiled, "I know that is it too early, but if you decide to be a part of his life…"

He stopped her, "Don't say anything," he had tears in his eyes, "I love you," he leaned to her and kissed her deep.

"I love you too," she said as they broke apart, now also with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want sleep here?," she asked hopeful.

"I would love to."

"Okay," she kissed him, "I have a surprise," she smirked.

"Wonderful I love surprises," he grinned and followed Olivia into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!!! ) I'm glad you like the story!!

I made a Cover for my story. YAY!! Here is the Link: http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/9813/micaholiviaix3.png made by me (I will soon it on my Photo bucket) .Let me know which do you think Micah ;) !! Personally it was hard to find a perfect young guy for Olivia, but I think I found him. He is young, sexy and smart. I can't wait to find out, how you guys find him ... hehe

If you want to know the name that Olivia want(ed)… go for the Arabic name to http://www-babynames-com and (**Tip:** the name is anywhere between **E – K** ;))for the Old Jewish/Hebrew name to http://www-hebrewbabynames-com it is under Hebrew boy names. The name begins with **Y**!! ;)

If you have a special name on your mind! Let me know, I didn't decide yet. A Condition: UNUSUAL with an UNUSUAL meaning!!! )

Hope for your Reviews!! )


	7. Complications & Baby blue Fever

**Chapter Title: Complications & Baby blue Fever**

_Four weeks later…_

"When will we get to meet your new boyfriend?," Elliot asked. Munch and Fin's eyes turned to Olivia. She made a big secret about Micah, nobody in the precinct had saw him yet.

"Uhmm," she moved uncomfortably, "I'm not sure."

"C'mon Liv. You didn't say anything about him. What is his name?," Munch asked.

"His name is Micah," she glowed, "and yeah I didn't say a lot but it is only because I don't want to share him," she smiled.

"Yeah," Fin said sarcastic, "what does he do?," Fin asked now.

"He is a DJ," Olivia felt as if she was in a interrogation.

"Ooh," Munch, Elliot and Fin said sceptically.

"How is he?"

"He is very nice, sexy and smart," she answered with a smile, "and perfect," she added quickly.

"And you're sure that he can care for you and the baby," Elliot looked at her serious, "you know he is not the biological father." he paused. "Do you really think that he will be there for the baby?"

Olivia becomes angry, "yeah I think so. He is a perfect man. You shouldn't make judgements about someone that you don't know." She looked at Fin and Munch, "That goes for the both of you too. I can decide for myself who I love."

Elliot saw the fire in her eyes, "Okay, I only meant that you've not known him very long.

What's it been now? Three months? How can you be so sure about him." 

"No four months. And yeah I'm sure."

"Oh well that's different then," he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." She took her jacket and started to walk out at the room, stopping to let them know that she was still angry with them. "The interrogation is done. I'm going to go and meet Micah."

_Olivia smiled as she walked from the building and saw Micah waiting for her._

"Hey baby," she leaned to him and gave him a kiss. He put his arm around her waist.

"How was your day?"

"Don't ask."

"What happened?" he asked interested.

"I don't want to talk about it," she looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Is it a case?"

She sighed, "No, it's not a Case."

"Is it your partner? What was his name again?," he looked thoughtful.

"His name is Elliot and he's half of the reason."

"What's the other reason?"

She got tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. It's okay." He took her hand, "we don't need to talk about it," he gave her a press, "maybe later."

"Yeah later, let's go home," she smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening the two of them were laying lazily on the couch.

"I can't still believe that he is in you," he looked at the photo.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "believe me he is in me," she stroked her belly.

"Yeah and he becomes bigger and bigger," he stroked her belly proudly.

"Just a few more months until he's here," he said excited and gave Olivia's belly a kiss.

"I can't wait," she looked at him happily.

"When will you start working on his room?"

"I don't know. Do you want help me?," she asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah I would love to. Do you have a colour for the walls in mind?," he continued to stroke her belly.

"I want the wall to be baby blue, and I want the crib in the middle of his room."

"I want a white crib with a baby blue _sky _just in Europe style And a white with baby blue border cabinet and a baby changing unit," she said with a glow.

"It sounds beautiful. How about we go tomorrow to a baby store and start buying things for your perfect baby room?"

"That would be perfect."

"Great and if you want I can go and buy the baby blue colour for his room tomorrow," he suggested.

"You would do that?," she asked excited and lay her hand on his rib cage.

"Of course and I can also paint if you would like," he smirked.

She raised her head. "Can I help you?," she asked with a grin.

"Yeah chéri I would love to see you paint the walls," he laughed and moved that he lay over Olivia.

She pulled him to her and kissed him, "funny."

"Yeah I know I am a funny guy," he gave her a second and third kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too chéri."

"Oww," Olivia called out.

He looked at her paniced. "What's wrong?"

"He is."

"What is with him?"

"He kicked," she said with a big smile.

"Aww… really!," he lay his hand on her belly.

"Can you feel it?," she asked happy.

"Aww… he already has a strong foot," he looked excited to Olivia.

"Yeah, I can't believe it that he just kicked. I just love it."

"Yeah now I believe you that he is in you," he laughed happily.

She rolled her eyes, "yeah."

He looked in her eyes, "can we maybe talk about today?"

"What was today?," she asked.

"You know what I mean," he said serious. "What did your partner say to you today?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Then you can tell me."

"No it was really stupid what he said. I want to forget it," she looked at him hopeful.

"C'mon.."

"He said things about you," she whispered.

"About me, how? He doesn't know me," he asked confused," what did he say?"

"Are you planning on leaving?" she asked with a tear in her eyes.

"What? No why should I?"

"Because the baby isn't yours.," she lay her hand on her baby belly.

"Don't worry. I'm here," he kissed her on the left cheek then on the right cheek and then on the mouth.

"Yeah but how long?"

"I hope for a very long time," he said with a smile and stroked her belly.

"Promise me we'll fight to make this work."

"I will," he nodded and gave her a kiss, _"_Achor wa´kedem zartani." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "What does it mean?"

"It means "_by all sides you surround me_."

"Aww, you're sweet."

"I know," he laughed, "You would like that I pick you up from work tomorrow."

"I would love for you to," she smiled and gave him a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day…_

Olivia ignored Elliot the whole day. He noticed that she was still angry.

"Liv," he said but no reaction.

"Livvv," he said louder still without a reaction.

"Olivia!" He said loudly enough that a few other people in the squadroom turned to look.

"Hmm," she looked quickly at him but then he went again to her clerical work, "what?"

"Can we talk?," he asked.

"Talk," she looked at him.

"I want to say that ..," he was interrupted by a male voice.

"Hey mon chéri," Micah called loud out.

"Hey baby," she looked to the doorway and was happy to see Micah there. She walked to the door to greet him with a hug and kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Then he noticed three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Hello."

Elliot walked to meet him. "You're Micah, it's nice to meet you." The two men shook hands.

"Yeah, Micah that's Elliot, Elliot that's Micah," she introduced them.

Fin and Munch came to the pair, "Hello Micah," Fin said as he shook hands with him.

"Micah that's Fin," she showed to him, "and that's Munch."

Elliot, Munch and Fin looked sceptical at them both. Elliot crossed his arms and looked to the two with more curosity than the other two. "I didn't know that you liked boys Liv," Elliot said it with a smirk.

She gave him a bad look, "You jealous?," she smirked.

"No, but maybe you should pick someone old enough to be a father." He laughed out loud and added, "And if you think he can be then you're very naive."

Micah looked at him angrily. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Maybe," he nodded with a smirk.

She looked at Elliot disbelievingly. "Can I talk with you for a minute?" He nodded at her and she led him to the crib.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?," she almost screamed.

"Nothing," he looked at her innocently and sat down on a bed.

"You don't want me to be happy," she said still angry and sat down on the opposite bed.

"I want only the best for you."

"That why you've been an asshole the last few months?"

He took a breath, "I'm not sure," he looked in her eyes.

"Why?"

"It's difficult," he took a breath.

"Why is it difficult?"

"You and this job are the only things that I have got anymore," he looked at the floor.

"Elliot, what are you trying to say?"

"I lost my wife, my kids, my house," he took a deep breath and hold his head in his hands,"

you are the only thing that I have got anymore. I'm afraid that I'm about to lose you."

She got tears in her eyes and moved slowly from the bed and sat down beside him, "Don't do this," she set her hand on his back," don't put this on me. I cannot replace your wife and kids."

"I know that. Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure," she said honestly.

"Me either," he said sad.

"I love him Elliot. I love him really please don't try to destroy it."

"I don't want to destroy it and it's really great that you love him. He looks like a nice boy," he said with a sad smile and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, he isn't a boy Elliot and he will be a great dad for my baby," she smiled with still tears in her eyes and lay her hand on her belly.

"I know," he nodded, "I'm sorry about today, yesterday and the past few months."

She embraced him, "its okay. But I think we need a change."

"Yeah. I know," he whispered with tears in his eyes, "I'm really sorry," he looked like a little boy and it broke Olivia's heart.

"I know Elliot," she wiped her tears away, "Let's go," she said, forcing a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you like the guys?," she asked as they went into the baby store.

"Yeah they are really nice."

"That's great," she looked to the romper suit, "Look," she held a baby blue white romper suit

up.

"Aww that's cute. Do you want to buy it?"

"Yeah," she said happy.

"C'mon let us go to the cribs and the furniture."

They both went to the cribs and Olivia looked excitedly at them. Most of the cribs were in birch style. There were only three in the white style.

"Ooh, look this is the perfect crib for him," she said, pointing out a beautiful white crib with a baby blue sky, a baby blue white changing table and cabinet. Exactly which Olivia was looking for, "isn't beautiful?," she glowed.

"Yeah," he looked at the price tag. "This is an expensive set," he smiled. "Do you want the crib, cabinet and changing table?," he asked.

"Do you?"

"It's a perfect crib. I don't know why not," he grinned.

She embraced him. "Great thank you," she gave him a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At home…_

"Great shopping tour," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," he sat the bags down.

"You really bought many things," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know I can't wait when the furniture comes in two weeks."

He went to her and embraced her, "I'm glad you enjoyed the shopping tour," he gave her a long kiss.

"Thank you for the afternoon," she gave a second kiss. "I really needed this." She went to the couch and sat down.

"What happened in the crib?," he asked and lay his hand her back.

"He told me that he was afraid to lose me."

"Why he should be afraid?"

"His wife left him recently. He feels like he doesn't have much left to care about."

"That's hard."

"Yeah but I can't deal with that right now. Not with the baby on the way."

"What you would like to do?"

"I'm not sure. He is a great partner. The best partner but I think we need a little break," she looked at him sad.

"If you think that's the best," he embraced her.

"Oww," she said suddenly loud out.

"What?"

"Prince Charming said hello," she smiled and laid her hand on her baby belly.

"Aww... the little man wants to comfort you. He is already a little gentleman," he said proud and laid his hand on her belly, "Isn't he sweet?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I'm so proud of him. I really think we should give him the Arabic name. It is a perfect name for him," he grinned proud.

"We'll see," she looked at him and pulled him so that they both lay on the couch.

"Did you bright the color?," she asked.

"Yep."

"Great when you want to paint?"

"I thought on Friday because I don't have to go to work," he smiled and stroked her back.

"Great," she lay lazy over Micah.

"What do you think about a border?," he suggested.

"It sounds great."

"Do you want see examples?"

"Do you have examples?"

He grinned proud, "Yes."

"I'm impressed. I wanna see them," she smirked.

"Okay hold on," he stands up and went in the future nursery.

A few minutes later he came back with three examples.

"Here are the examples," he called proud out.

All examples were baby blue and white. The first border had stars and moons on it. The

second had a lazy sleeping bear with a sleepyhead on it and the third clouds with a sleeping moon on it.

"Aww these are beautiful," she said enthusiastically.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Glad you like them. What's your favourite?"

"I really love the sleeping bear he is so cute with the sleepyhead," she grinned and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for. I will go tomorrow and buy the border," he gave her a kiss.

"Now I can't really wait to finish his room."

"Me too chéri."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday evening…

"It looks perfect."

"Yeah the color is great," he smiled to her and embraced her while they looked at their work in the room.

"Now only the border and we are done today."

"Where do you want the border," he asked and holds the bordure.

"I'm not sure," she looked to the border," can you hold the bordure in the middle of the wall?"

"Sure," he took the border and went to the wall, "so?"

"No. Hold the bordure a little bit higher," she said and went to him.

"So?"

"Yeah, wait let me see," see went a little bit back to see it better.

"That's perfect. It looks so wonderful."

Olivia watched him the whole time and found it very sexy he was wearing a old and broken jeans with baby blue colour marks on it and then only a white rib shirt with baby blue marks on it. It showed his muscles. "You really know your work," she said with a smile.

"Yep," he smiled, "I learned it from my dad. He was a great teacher."

"I can agree with that."

He cut the right size. "Can you help me?" He gave her the other end of the bordure.

"Sure," she went with him to the wall.

"Good that's perfect," he lay the bordure again on the floor and pasted the back from the border. He gave her again the other site from the bordure and went to the wall.

He began slowly now the bordure on the wall to stick. That he made it also with six other bordures.

"Did I make it good or what?," he grinned proudly.

"Yeah, perfect," she smiled in his ear and embraced him.

"I know I should get a reward."

"Hell yeah you should," she said flirty and pulled him out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks again for the Reviews!! I really appreciated it.

I will re-update the first two or three chapters and I need still a few Ideas maybe someone has ideas. I would be very grateful.

I wait for your Reviews!! Thanks again!!!

The next chapter is up soon ;-)


End file.
